


Chill Me, Thrill Me

by rae_greenwood



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual, First Time, Flirting, Light BDSM, M/M, No Strings Attached, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_greenwood/pseuds/rae_greenwood
Summary: Tension at the marketplace results in mutual attraction finally being acted on between the alluring Magician and the sinful Doctor.SPECIAL NOTE: *I fully acknowledge and joyfully celebrate that Asra is canonically non-binary. To help with the flow of writing, I do choose to use the pronouns he/him/his. These pronouns are approved by The Arcana Devs along with they/them/their.*





	Chill Me, Thrill Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's me again. Second smut fic!  
> Top Asra and Bottom Julian goodness coming at you at the speed of "Unnhhh." ;)
> 
> Dedicated to MystiqueMisha for whom without, I'd never had written in the first place.

It was a hot and sticky Summer day as a tall auburn doctor and snow-white haired magician ambled their way through the busy marketplace in the early afternoon. Asra had ran out of key ingredients necessary to create a certain brew. Much to his annoyance, Julian had volunteered himself to assist him as he needed to replace a few inkwells and papers. Asra had begun to notice over the last three weeks or so the doctor made himself ever more present at every chance he got when Asra was nearby. Asra raised a brow, side-eyeing Julian as he sighed for the thirteenth time hearing the same lament. “What is this! It’s barely June! Vesuvia isn’t even THAT far South...I mean it’s not quite North, but it shouldn’t feel this. Now Nevivon! THAT’S a Summer to beho-”, he had begun the same tirade when a cold breeze teased at the nape of his neck, making the small hairs stand on end.

He stopped eyes frozen wide in absolute shock. Asra walked from behind to face him. Thick white lashes fluttered slowly as a knowing little smirk edged it’s way across the magician’s face. Two large amethyst eyes glimmered as Asra whispered, “Better?” Julian swallowed hard as a flush crept it’s way slowly up his neck. He nodded slowly at Asra with huge eyes. Asra walked ahead of him slightly quickening his pace as he sneakily looked over his shoulder at Julian falling over himself.  
Catching up to the magician, Julian whispered, “What was that? How did you..what do you..” Asra waited until they turned a corner where an alleyway was. He turned around slowly pushing Julian into the alley. Looking intensely as he pushed him gently against a wall, Asra whispered back, “A better question would be why you’ve been eyeing me and making yourself so readily available when I’m around?” Julian shyly averted his gaze from Asra’s knowing eyes. Asra cupped his chin gently moving his face to meet his. “Julian...do you want...something from me?”, he smiled flirtatiously.

Julian gazed back at him. He really didn’t need to say anything that Asra didn’t already figure out since the first week. It wasn’t difficult to see the doctor was already pining for him or at least wanted to see what he felt like. Sighing with a groan, Julian struggled. “Asra...yes..I..have been watching you..who couldn’t..who doesn’t in the whole damn palace, the streets even! You..can’t blame anyone..”, he stopped shyly. Asra’s eyes slightly crinkled in bemusement at the flush. Julian was far from bad looking himself. A tall, pale, auburn man with silver eyes who didn’t even realize his own immense attraction. He gripped Julian’s chin as his face grew closer to his. Leaning in, he slowly caught his mouth in a deep kiss ; sucking on his tongue, only pulling away after several seconds had passed.

Julian moaned in shock and instant desire. His face blossomed a beautiful rosy shade as his eyes reflected the want he now felt all over. “Asra...do you want..?”, he broke off as Asra placed a finger to his lips. “Do I want you?”, he asked. Biting his lip shly, Julian nodded looking into his eyes. “Oh, Ilya..I have time to play with you.”, he smirked slipping a hand down and squeezing his pert arse. Julian’s eyes shot open as he nearly stumbled forward. Laughing, Asra caught him and whispered in his ear. “Let’s head back. I hope you have some free time.” Nodding rapidly, Julian followed him to the palace.

As they made their way into the hallways, Asra glanced at him sneakily. He enjoyed the flushed looks and half-smiles Julian gave as eagerness danced in his eyes. He stopped and turned to Julian smiling. “Yours...or mine?”, he asked him. “Y-yours..M-m-mine..I mean...mine.”, he choked out hardly believing what was happening or what was about to happen. Asra’s eyes gave a half-lidded look of lust. “Let me freshen up and I’ll be right there.”, he said. “Y-yes of course! Lower east wing..third door from the left.”, he blurted out. Asra nodded at him with a wink as he made his way to his room.

Julian shakily made his way to his room breathing heavily as he quickly slipped into his room. He leaned against the door to steady himself. He told him. He couldn’t even believe it. He knew already too. He was shocked. Quickly, he dashed to the bathroom as he relieved himself, showered and slipped on his usual shirt and pants. He had wanted to put on a robe, but he couldn’t decide.He paced for a bit, fearing Asra wouldn’t actually come,, when there was a knock. He blinked in surprise and rushed to the door. Gingerly opening it, his eyes flew open widely and would’ve dropped from his skull if gravity had it’s way.

Asra stood in nothing but, an all but entirely see through, sheer robe. Honey skin teased through the fabric as Julian looked him up and down unable to speak let alone form a coherent sentence. Asra grinned lazily at him as he crossed his arms and leaned in the doorway. “Let me pick up your jaw. You seemed to have dropped it.”, he smirked walking past him. Julian nodded and quickly closed the door behind them latching it.

As he began to turn around, Asra was already making a move in front of him. Half-lidded eyes smoldering glared playfully up at Julian’s crimson streaked face. The magician rather enjoyed watching the slender doctor falter and weaken under his gaze. Eyes still holding his in a deadlock, Asra dipped his head down, a glimmer of incisors flashed and gleamed in the dim light. Julian tensed as small beads of sweat formed at the edge of his scalp. He attempted to swallow the ever-increasing knot that had been forming in his throat. He belted out in a struggled plea, “Please...I…”, his voice cut short as the pearled points of Asra’s teeth grazed across his collar bone. Little flicks of a coral tongue licked and ebbed at the marks left behind. “Tell me Ilya, what do you feel..”, Asra spoke words falling from his lips like sparks of flame, lapped at Julian,trickling down his spine.

“Everything..anything..please all of it..all of me..please..put me to use..” ,he gasped with pleading eyes. Asra chuckled softly his eyes meeting Julians. “Anything…? Everything..? Oh, Ilya..that's a bold pledge…..” Closing the space between them with a step, one hand weaved into Auburn locks as Asra’s lips met Julian's. A muffled cry reverberated, sending a shiver through Asra. Julian hungrily gasped and pulled away, his eyes were glassy with need. “Don't hold back..” he whispered shuddering as he moved to continue the kiss. Asra outstretched his other hand, cupping Julian's chin while firmly keeping his hand tangled in the mass of auburn locks, Asra leaned into his neck blowing softly all the way to his ear, “Can you handle it all, Ilya?..I wonder..” they said pressing their body against the doctor.

In a glimmer of challenge, Julian smiled a half-grin locking eyes with the magician, “Asra...the depths of my threshold are fathomless…” he purred deeply...guttural with want. Without skipping a beat, Asra replied ,”Let’s test that, Ilya” before he engulfed the auburn doctor’s mouth again in a fierce passion ; firmly he slipped his thigh between the doctor’s legs..moving them apart. “Mmmph..ahh..” Julian moaned deeply, instinctively his hands found Asra’s hips pulling them closer. A slip of wet velvet tongue pressed against the magician’s lips, but Asra would not back down so willingly...keeping his eyes on Julian..Asra nipped at his lip...firmly sucking on the small incision. A cry escaped Julian as he darted his tongue into Asra’s warm, succulent mouth. Copper ribbons swished about between them.

Insistent and wandering hands moved...Asra’s eyes were perfectly hazed as a rapid popping noise sent the buttons of Julian's shirt flying like hail as the magician’s touch ignited the pale and tender flesh of the now gasping doctor. Their eyes locked. The heat and haze seeped from Asra to Julian. The doctor anticipated where the Magician would go next. Pleading he reached for a hand lingering at the edge of his pants. “No.” the magician spoke in a husky fierce whisper. He grasped Julian's wrist and lifted it against the wall, holding him closer and completely. “Asra!” Julian yelped anything ,but afraid. He leaned hungrily in for the touch of his lips. “Hmm..spoiled..” Asra said bemusedly meeting him with a low moan, returning fiercely to him. Asra kept a firm grip on Julian pinning him with his thigh pressing on the ever increasing arousal. Asra chuckled wickedly as he glided his fingers from Julian's jaw line down his neck slowly trailing scratches down the snow-white neck that had begun to change to flushed scarlet.  
Pressing closer yet into Julian, Asra broke away the kiss changing to the doctors neck, breathing hotly against him, he whispered, “Ilya...how much do you need this...need me..?” before sinking their teeth in roughly and sucking on the tender teased flesh underneath. “Asra..m-more...please..”, the Auburn doctor moaned.“Ohh...I enjoy every rich note of your voice ...just like this..” he whispered against him sinking their teeth back in as Asra slid down the Doctors body. Knowingly, impatiently Julian whimpered, “You torture me..” he sighed biting his lip as he stared at Asra. “Just as you wish, right?” Asra’s voice playfully suggested as he paused to check. “Oh, but of course..I'm not complaining..as you probably can tell..” he said a wolfish smile spreading as he gyrated slightly against Asra. “I see.” Asra reached down gripping the taller man’s shaft.

“I think these clothes do us both a disservice.’ Asra said reaching to rip the very pants off the doctor. Julian’s eyes flew open widely as a flush spread crimson across his face. “A..Asra..” he gasped and swallowed as the magician reached up catching his mouth in a lip-lock. His free hand reached and found the last covering the doctor had. Slowly he slipped his hand down..feeling the throbbing length Asra tore off the last of the covering as his tongue searched and washed against the other. Breathlessly Julian moaned into Asra’s mouth, struggling for more of his touch. Smoldering eyes looked straight at his as they bit the doctor’s bottom lip once again drawing a crimson flow. Fiercely he sucked at his bottom lip letting the copper swish between them. “Oohh mmphh..” Julian moaned eyes winced in need and pain as Asra pulled away.

“Care to help me with mine..or..” Asra purred as he slipped the shoulder of his robe down, fully revealing the honeyed bronze skin underneath. Nearly stumbling over himself, Julian rushed to their side, assisting them. “G-god yes..of course I mean I definitely will.” he mumbled. Julian pulled the sash of Asra’s robe, letting the silken fabric fall down to the floor as he sucked in his breath at the sight. It was more tempting then he had imagined when he would sneak looks at him from his desk. He would often wonder what was beneath those billowing pants, what pleasures a mouth like that could give and what a voice like his in the throes of passion would sound like.  
A lean, yet muscular and toned body held a rather impressive arousal nestled in a puff of white hair. Julian’s lips parted as he swallowed staring hungrily. Asra grinned moving them both back towards the bed as he pinned Julian. His glazed eyes stared down meeting Julian’s wanting eyes. “This is what you wanted….” he trailed off slowly leaning down just enough so Julian could feel the hot breath at his neck again. A whimper escaped his lips as he nodded. “Let me..taste you a little more..”, he blew the words into Julian’s ear watching him quiver and feeling his knees shake beneath him.

Julian’s eyes widened feeling the heat glaze over them as he twitched. He wanted him already. The teasing was both delicious and torturous and he was beginning to lose himself. As a coral tongue lapped down his neck roughly biting at the sensitive spots, he shook. “A..As...Asra..fuuuc..”, he trailed off into a silent gasp as plump lips sucked down between his clavicle. Feeling that devil’s mouth inch closer to his nipples, he begged, “Please...God please..” Asra smiled against him before popping a taut and tempting bud into his mouth sucking slowly as he rolled it between his lips and teeth gnawing. “Ahhhh!!”, Julian cried out trying to clamp his mouth shut. Asra giggled against him as he let his tongue roll around the nipple. “Not much use trying to muffle yourself. Not with what I have in mind.”, he said trailing a tongue along to his other nipple as a hand sneaked further down. Julian loudly whimpered out a moan.

Asra looked up watching Julian’s face with immense interest. There was something so seductive about the flushed and pale pout on his face. He rumbled out a growl before slipping a few fingers into his mouth. Julian’s breath caught in his throat as he stared. The familiar look of hunger took over his face. “P..please..please...inside me..”, he whispered shuddering. Asra smirked teasingly as he slowly took the fingers from his mouth one by one letting saliva drip languidly down. Julian moaned out shaking his lower half. Asra purred as he parted him. A dripping finger slowly crept inside. “Ahh..ahhhh…Mmmmm”, Julian gasped out. “S-so good...Asra..m..more..please?”, he shivered. “Of course…” Asra smiled as another finger crept in. Julian arched up gasping, “My..my nipples..”, he stammered. Asra smiled leaning down to harshly take a nipple again rolling it in tune to his fingers strumming inside Julian’s tight crevice.  
“Oh..fuck..unnhh..unnnh.. fuck...Asra...ahhh!! S-shit!!”, Julian cried out as his knees quaked.

Suddenly, Asra leaned up slowly drawing his fingers out. Julian immediately leaned up and looked up at him pained and in shock. “Why!?”, he demanded panting heavily as sweat beaded off of his auburn locks and down his forehead. Asra slipped fingers snugly around his neck as he pressed his thigh back into his arousal and pushed him to the bed. “I thought you might enjoy something thicker?”, he spoke in a lustful hoarse voice. “O-oh..oh yes..Oh please...Asra..please...take me…,” he begged arching up against him in need. Julian swore he had never felt so primal with lust in all of his life. He’d willing be prey to this sensual magician anytime possible. Kissing him harshly while still holding his neck as he pinned him, he moaned into his ear, “Turn around...I’m going to ravish you thoroughly...completely...exactly how you want it..”, he moaned into his ear tracing his tongue along the shell before giving his lobe a fierce nip. He rose up letting Julian get into a comfortable position as he gazed at his hips and tender arse.  
Unbeknownst to Julian, he wasn’t the only one sneaking sinful glances. Asra found it ever-so convenient that Julian wore tight pants every day, how his shirt always seemed to find it’s way opened just enough for a nip slip, and how knowingly those silver eyes would flicker his way. The attraction seemed instant and most definitely mutual despite Asra’s (often feigned) annoyance at being disturbed.

Julian kept his hips and arse waving in the air as he slowly arched himself slinking downwards. He rested his head on his folded arms as he turned his face towards Asra. Desire flooded the sweet rosy pale doctor’s face as silver eyes lustfully beckoned Asra. He slipped the tip of his tongue out tracing his curvaceous pout. “Well, what are you waiting for?”, he smirked back challenging. Asra raised an eyebrow before slipping down between his legs, swiftly grabbing his hips and pulling them to his waiting tongue. “MMm...ahhhh...A...Asssraa…!!”, Julian choked out at the sudden wet invasion to his crevice. He panted out gasps as Asra hungrily lapped inside him, squeezing his cheeks letting his fingers grip into them. “Y..yes...yesss...yesss yesssss..!!”, Julian cried out shaking as he almost buckled from the pleasure. He instinctively clamped down as Asra growled deeply delving a final time before he parted. Julian gasped panting before pleading with an insistent whine, “Take me...I don’t care how...take me Asra...take me..”, he swiveled his hips demanding.

Asra smirked letting a hand slide from his lower back down to his neck, pinning him again as he slipped inside with a hand on his hip. “F..ff..fuuck...Assss..raa..”, Julian hissed aloud as he clenched slowly taking him in. Asra gasped out moaning. “Fuck...fuck, Julian..oh my God..” he let Julian slowly suck him in as he panted bracing himself. “Mmmph...Oh Asra…”, Julian moaned bucking against him. Asra grabbed his hips pushing him further down against the mattress as he rocked into him wildly. Julian cried out moan after choked moan as he rode each wave. He could feel every groove, every vein and the kneading head of Asra’s shaft plunging in as it hit all of his best spots. He worked him in a way he couldn't remember. He was fierce, passionate and so damn seductive. Feeling the familiar burning wave of orgasm creep up he called out, “Oh God..Oh..fuck me Asra...yes..yes..fuck! I’m so close!!”, cried out desperately as he began to clench ferociously and involuntarily.

Asra’s fingers had sunk into his tender skin, marking him. Every part of him hugged and clamped down onto Asra’s shaft hungrily milking him. “Fuck...Fuck Julian!”, he cried out as he came. Julian clenched a last time as his eyes rolled back in his head. They collapsed panting as Julian laid there breathing heavily with drool slowly slipping from his mouth. Asra let out gasping breaths as he crawled to lay beside him. A surge of pride hit him at seeing the drool. A sure sign he did a good job.  
“W..was..was it good..did you..?”, Julian panting heavily to catch his breath, looked up at him with his silver eyes. Asra leaned in and kissed him deeply sucking hard on his tongue before slowly pulling away. Julian moaned softly chasing Asra’s mouth as he pulled away from him. “Does that answer your question, Doctor?”, he said with a lazy smile. Julian blushed warmly before snuggling a little closer to him. “Would..would you...want to stay like this a little while?”, he asked softly in hopes Asra would say yes. Asra was quiet for a few moments before replying. Julian bit his lip wishing he hadn’t said anything. “Sure. I’m done for the day.”, he said with a lazy smile. “I...think I am too.”, Julian whispered flushing red.. Asra laughed and smirked.


End file.
